


New Year, 2008

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Stopwatch, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Jack looks ahead to (yet) another new year
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 18





	New Year, 2008

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://tw100.livejournal.com/1259087.html) on 4 January 2018. Written for for [tw100](https://tw100.livejournal.com/) Challenge 481: Festive / Festivities

Another New Year. Another turn of the page in his long wait for the Doctor. Another year wondering if this would be the year he finally found him.

Another New Year's Eve being scared to walk into the Hub in case he found everyone dead or dying again.

Perhaps that's why he always sent them out for the night and stayed in alone.

"I brought the stopwatch, sir. Thought we might pace ourselves to coordinate with the festivities at midnight. Make a few fireworks of our own?"

Except this year, he wasn't alone. Thank fuck for Ianto and kinky distractions.


End file.
